


Only scarves

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon divergence - Erik stayed at the school, Charles Has Issues, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutants Trying to do Kinky, Mutants in wuv, Poor Charles, Porn and Schnuggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: "To be honest, I'm glad to know you're more than capable of defending yourself if it ever becomes necessary."The boys try something a little kinky, but not every experiment is a success the first time.





	Only scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno when this is - as always - but I guess The Beach never happened or went down completely different and Erik's just at the school, too, now.  
> Not beta'd. If it's too horrible, let me know and I'll have it beta'd and repost.

Erik groaned as a surge of pleasure not his own seeped into his mind, Charles arching his back underneath him, relishing the feeling of Erik's taller frame pinning him to the mattress. Erik claimed his mouth, muffling Charles' moans at the friction between them, their bodies flush against each other.

The odd not really visual, yet not really verbal thought of how it felt like being pounced by a panther, all smooth skin and hard muscles, made Erik break their kiss with a chuckle. 

"Is that what I am?" he muttered close to Charles' mouth, bringing his arms up to encircle Charles' head, his elbows resting on either side of his neck.

Charles lifted his head slightly to chase the kiss and huffed, when Erik withdrew further. 

"And how many large cats have pounced you before, Liebling?"

"None as large as you," Charles said with a smile, settling for pressing tiny, almost chaste kisses to Erik's forearms. 

Pleased, Erik ground against him, hard, and Charles gasped. 

"Precisely my point," Charles panted, finally finding the leeway to lift up enough to kiss Erik hungrily. 

"We'll need a nap after our nap," Erik said, when he could. Charles nodded with a snort.

The professor's afternoon nap was a fixed date at the school, no one was to disturb him during his much needed time of relaxation. No lessons in that time, no office hours and also Mr Lensherr was usually not available then, too. 

"We can take one after dinner on the pool table," Charles replied, sending a matching image.

Erik thrust against him reflexively. "Gott, you're filthiness knows no boundaries, does it?"

"I like to think so." Charles brought up his hands to run his fingernails over Erik's ribs. 

They kissed and teased each other for a while longer, building up heat, both still in their briefs but definitely ready.

As was part of their foreplay, Charles opened his mind to Erik, let him feel what he felt, drove him ever wilder with suggestive images and the underlying assurance that he enjoyed being claimed by Erik, that he was Erik's to take. That he loved him. For all their wide variety of intimacy – from long, drawn out love-making on subathed sheets to Charles bending Erik over his desk in his study without any of them bothering to undress more than necessary – Charles always made sure that the desire he projected, no matter how purely lustful it was in certain moments, was clearly palpable as overwhelmingly loving. He knew Erik was by now entirely comfortable in their relationship, certain of Charles' love and devotion to him and more trustful than he'd ever been before in his adult life, yet Charles couldn't shake his own desire to somehow make up for all the lost years Erik had endured, the loveless time. 

And so, in his own inexplicable way Charles managed to bathe Erik in all the limitless love he felt for him even when he was seeing his own face through Erik's eyes with pupils blown wide and unable to keep from shouting obsceneties that made Erik laugh breathlessly.

He also, because that was his nature when he loved like this, shared everything. In love-making, Charles opened his mind to Erik completely, unashamed and trusting him inifinitely. When he enjoyed Erik's weight pinning him down, he let him know. As well as that he sometimes liked begging for it, whining at Erik, writhing under his hands and mouth, pretending that he wasn't the most powerful being in the room (the house, the neighbourhood, the state...). That he was utterly dependent on Erik to get the relief his body craved. 

He was projecting thoughts like that now, Erik lying on top of him and effectively holding him captive on the mattress having stirred these desires. 

"How do you feel a-about... doing all the work today, tiger?" Charles asked, his voice breaking slightly, as Erik was biting a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. 

Erik lifted his head to look into Charles' eyes, trying to sound long-suffering. "Don't I always?"

Charles smiled. "Poor kitten. Roll over, then. I'll do you."

Erik brushed Charles' hair from his forehead, leaned in to peck his nose. "I love it when you get romantic."

"I know."

"All right." Erik sighed, more because he was trying to catch his breath, but he managed to make it almost sound resigned. "What did you have in mind?" 

"You're too good to me."

"I know."

Charles arched his head back to throw a pointed look at the bedframe, then back at Erik. "Scarves?" he asked mischievously as if letting Erik in on a scheme he was planning.

Erik lifted his brows and pursed his lips in an exaggerated expression of surprise. "You kinky mince."

"Minx," Charles laughed. "I hope."

"Egal," Erik said. He pressed a kiss to Charles' lips and sat up, straddling his waist. "If I have to get up and walk to get your scarves, we're doing it some other time."

Charles swallowed a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Lazy bum," he said. He squeezed Erik's ass as if for emphasis.

"You try walking now."

"Well, thank god for coincidences," Charles said.

"Like you being a powerful mutant?" Erik turned to the massive oak wardrobe, expecting Charles to float out one of his tweedy scarves.

"No, silly," Charles said. "I could never wear those in front of the students again! Honestly, Erik." He ts'd with a shake of his head and rolled his upper body to his side as much as he could with Erik on top of him to open the first drawer of his nightstand. 

Erik watched him, amused. "You wear everything else you've done it in just fine."

"That's when it just can't be helped," Charles said, producing three scarves from the drawer, one white, one light pink and one a deep wine red. "This is on purpose." He rolled back onto his back and handed Erik the scarves.

Erik felt them between his fingers, shaking his head. "Dare I ask why you have silk scarves in your nightstand drawer?"

Charles blinked innocently. "Doesn't everyone?"

Erik snorted slightly and let the red scarf slip from his hand so it fell softly over Charles' face.

"Well, they should," Charles said, not making a move to remove the scarf.

"I'm assuming there's more than only three in there," Erik said, "so let me see if I got this right." He leaned forward, purposefully brushing against Charles' most sensitive part and eliciting a moan, and moved the scarf on Charles face up until it covered only his eyes. He folded it once, then twice to make the blindfold thicker and nudged Charles' chin with his thumb. "Up."

Charles lifted his head so Erik could tie the scarf behind his head.

"No peeking," he said, as he gently lowered Charles' head again.

"I can't."

"I mean through here," Erik said and tapped Charles' temple.

"What good would that do?" Charles asked. "I'm not that vain."

"You are, Schnuppchen. You're like a flamingo in a tweed jacket."

Charles frowned, but Erik could tell he was trying not to giggle at the image in both their heads. "Are we gonna have kinky sex or write a silly children's book?"

"I'm sure you could do both at the same time," Erik said, untangling the other two scarves.

"If I can, that'll only be a testiment to the quality of your-"

"Yes," Erik cut him off and grabbed his left wrist to lift it over his head and against the bedframe, "how do you feel about spanking?"

Charles smiled. "I could never hurt you, darling."

Erik snorted, lifting Charles' other arm to carefully tie it to the bedframe as well. He leaned back to check on his handiwork, then gently kissed Charles' pale arm. "You look delicious," he muttered. "Like a feast, all spread out and ready to be devoured."

"Mince after all," Charles said and tugged slightly at the bonds. They weren't too tight; he could probably free himself if he wanted to. He registered the relief he felt at that and hid it from Erik, not wanting to spoil their experiment. And he wasn't scared, it just felt strange to be tied down in the dark, waiting for Erik to move, listening for his breaths. Despite his promise, he snuck a quick look at himself and was more relieved still when he saw how loose the knots at his wrists looked. Erik had made sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt himself tugging on them. He turned his attention back to Erik and felt a surge of lust wash over him.

He smiled. Erik was definitely turned on. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Erik purred deep in his throat and ran his flat hands over Charles' exposed chest and stomach, down his sides and back up over his arms. Charles shivered, biting back a moan.

"You're beautiful," Erik said. He placed a feather light touch on Charles' upper chest where his collar bones met and rubbed his thumb over the hollow spot between them. "I want you so much, you have no idea."

Charles swallowed. Erik's shift from their playful tone to this serious, lust-filled mutter made him even more aware of his vulnerable, open state. It was oddly exhilirating. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous – he had let Erik pin him to any number of flat surfaces, and some not so flat, over the years. He tried to shake it off and focus on the now, the excitement, his arousal, Erik's arousal. 

"Well, the buffet ... ist offen?" he tried.

For once, Erik didn't comment on his poor German and just said, "oh, it definitely is" with what sounded like a growl. 

Charles tensed, anticipating Erik's touch, then moaned at the sudden pleasure of Erik kissing his chest, stroking his thighs. "Erik," he breathed.

Erik traced butterfly kisses down Charles' stomach and upper thighs – never lower – then up again, pressed against him as he bit and nipped at his neck and jaw. Charles moaned, arched his back a little. Erik felt for Charles in his mind and caught the steady input of Charles' thoughts, the new sensation of having to anticipate Erik's caresses. Charles whimpered, when Erik moved away from a tender spot and whispered little pleas, when Erik ever so slightly brushed the hem of his briefs, but still didn't remove them.

Erik leaned in so Charles could feel the almost touch of his lips on his, then withdrew, when Charkes lifted his head to kiss him. 

"Erik," Charles moaned. "Please."

Erik sat back, his hands flat on Charles' sides. He rocked once, making Charles arch his back and groan. The images, the urges in his mind flared up, the familiar sense of invisible fingers nudging his brain to do something, move already.

He looked down at Charles, his mouth open to draw in a deep breath, his cheeks slightly flushed, yet his skin still a stark pale in contrast to the deep red of the blindfold.

Charles shivered slightly, exquisite little tremors caused solely by desire. Erik couldn't help thinking he felt like he could play him like an instrument like this. Charles being unable to direct his ministrations or to move away or distract him. The thought was exciting. Charles' body was always exciting to him, but there was something particularly thrilling about being in control like this. Charles liked being desperate in bed, needy or at least driven to neediness. He liked to beg Erik, to let go and give himself over completely, let Erik use his body for both their utmost pleasure.

Or at least he tried to, Erik thought. With his powers, Charles could never not be in control, of course. It was a game of pretend, when he held back and let Erik take over. He could easily just make Erik do things or do them faster, he could even just make it so Erik was too overcome with lust he'd do it just for himself, but Charles chose to keep his powers in check beyond the bond he held open between them during their love-making. 

As Erik studied Charles, absently stroking his thumb over Charles' skin, one of the bedframe's metal bars bent inward, ever so slightly at first, then faster, to form a loop that reached around Charles' bound wrist. On the other side of Charles, the same happened, until both his wrists were lying in loose loops that he couldn't feel, yet.

Erik had leaned forward again to kiss Charles, who melted into the touch with a sigh. 

If Charles enjoyed giving up control, being led and taken, nudged over the edge without a safety net, there had to be a way of making it happen, Erik thought. He brought his hands up to stroke Charles' face as he kissed him deeper, resting more weight on him. 

Charles groaned into the kiss. He thrust up against Erik. >>Please, love. We're still in our underwear, this is torture.<<

"Shhh," Erik shushed against Charles' lips and kissed him again. He closed the loops around Charles' wrists. Not so tight it'd be painful, but enough so that Charles could feel them.

Charles froze, then tugged at the metal restraints. Harder the second time.

>>Erik?<<

"Mine," Erik said. He scraped his teeth over Charles' jaw, kissed down to his neck. He shifted most of his weight to his upper body to pin Charles down completely and sucked at his skin. Maybe he could drive Charles beyond concentration with desire, so he wouldn't be able to focus his telepathy. Or maybe if they used the helmet. If Charles couldn't access his telepathy, he'd be completely at Erik's mercy like this. Tied down with Erik's powers, unable even to peek through Erik's eyes. If he could blindfold Charles' mind like his eyes, maybe-

"Erik," Charles said out loud. "I need to -"

Erik shut him up with a kiss. He put his hands against Charles' head, rubbing his fingers overs his temples. 

>>I need to stop,<< Charles thought, but Erik didn't hear him, the rush of adrenaline and Charles' suddenly desperate writhing beneath him was deafening in his mind, like the sound of blood rushing in one's ears. He was imagining Charles begging for him, unable to move, unable to contact his mind or peak into it.

>>Safe word! Safe word! Any word! Something! No! Stop!<<

Erik frowned, the last mental yell making it through his high. He suddenly noticed Charles wasn't kissing him back, but was lying completely still under him. He moved his head back to look at him and-

>>Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop STOP! STOP! <<

Erik blinked. He was sitting against the wall opposite their bedroom. The door was closed. His back hurt as if from impact. He must have stumbled against the wall. 

Or Charles had thrown him against it.

He jumped to his feet, panicking even more when he saw the back of a student in a doorway down the hall. They weren't moving. Erik whirled around to look outside the window next to him. All over the lawn, students and teachers were frozen in their activities.

>>Scheiße!<<

He leaped accross the narrow hallway to the door, too worried to even consider maybe not opening it since Charles had just made him run into a wall and froze the school if not the whole town.

"Charles," he said, at least restraining himself enough not to yell, as he opened the door and took a careful step inside.

Charles was sitting upright on the bed, one of his hands still tied to the bedframe with Erik's metal loop and the white scarf, his other at his lowered head, fingers pressed to his temple in his familiar gesture of channeling his power. He had his knees drawn up, his forehead resting against them, and trembled visibly.

Erik almost stumbled back out at the wave of guilt that hit him. 

>>I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Did you hurt your back? You hurt your back. I'm so sorry, I really am. I should've said something sooner. I'm so, so sorry!<<

"Charles, shhh. Charles." Erik closed the door behind himself and hurried over to the bed, careful not to startle Charles when he put a hand on his knee. "Shhh, it's all right."

Charles still hadn't looked up. He was pressing his fingers against his temple. 

"Shh, alles gut, Schnuppchen. Alles gut. It's all right." Gently, Erik reached out with his other hand to touch Charles' against his head. "It's all right, you can let them go now. Nothing bad happened, it's okay."

>>Can't. If I let go, they'll all feel ... my shit. Need to put it away first. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Erik, I didn't mean to... God, I messed that up, didn't I?<<

A tiny sob emerged from where Charles was still hiding his face against his knees.

Erik stroked through his hair. "You didn't mess up anything. I'm sorry. I thought you... liked that."

>>I do. I would. I... Oh, Erik, forgive me, I need to concentrate, I need to... get a grip here. <<

Erik understood and kept his silence, gently carding his hand through Charles' hair in a soothing manner. Noticing Charles' trembling, he lifted the discarded blanket and wrapped it around Charles' shoulders, then very gently freed Charles' hand from the metal restrain and kissed his knuckles. He drew the blanket around Charles tighter and placed a second over both their feet, lightly putting his on top of Charles'. He knew from experience that Charles welcomed physical touch for grounding when he was in telepathy-induced distress. Erik tried to make his mind a blank, shoving his guilt under a soft imaginary blanket like Charles had taught him.

Eventually, Charles lowered his hand from his temple and lifted his head to put his chin on his knees. He sniffled slightly, as he looked at Erik. "I'm sorry."

Erik leaned forward – keeping his feet on Charles' – and cupped Charles' cheek with one hand. "Even if you had to say it, you've said it enough now, I think. What happened? What did I do?"

"Nothing! You did nothing! I should've said something earlier, I'm-"

"Yes, I know," Erik said. "But – surely something I did caused this. Was it the metal?" He picked up Charles' hand and rubbed his wrist softly, then placed a kiss against his palm. "Schnuppchen?" he said, when Charles didn't answer.

"I-I... It's..." Charles rubbed his forehead and smiled grimly. "Goodness. I'm embarrassed now." He shook his head.

"Why?" Erik asked. He bent his head to put his chin on his knees, so he and Charles were eye to eye. "There's nothing embarrassing about it. To be honest, I'm glad to know you're more than capable of defending yourself if it ever becomes necessary."

"Like you doubted that before."

"I may have doubted that you actually would," Erik said and squeezed Charles' hand. "Tell me. What was it?"

Charles drew in a deep breath, let it go slowly. "Nothing. Everything." He frowned deeply as if at himself, then V'd his brows when he peeked up at Erik as if scared of insulting him. "Your thoughts, mostly."

"Of dominating you."

"No," Charles said in a small voice. "Of doing something to my telepathy."

Erik frowned slightly. "Isn't that the same?"

"No. Not to me. It doesn't feel like that to me." He drew in the corners of his mouth in an apologetic grimace and lifted Erik's hand still holding on to his to press it against his cheek. Erik understood and shuffled around so he could sit next to Charles and put his arms around him. 

He pecked Charles' head as Charles let his forehead rest against his shoulder. "I would never do anything that I didn't think would cause you pleasure in bed," he said. "I didn't mean to... control you, I thought you liked that."

"I do," Charles said. "But it..." He broke off, shook his head. "You thinking all that... it-it was like back when..." He trailed off.

Erik let his head fall back against the bedframe and squeezed Charles tighter. "Ah, shit. Like back with Marko?"

Charles nodded, his face hidden against Erik's chest. He curled up more into Erik, ashamed.

Erik sighed. "Yeah." He scratched his head and squeezed his eyes shut briefly – How could he have been so stupid? - then gently rubbed Charles' back. "Like being tied down and having someone mess with your telepathy."

"Well... you can't, really, " Charles muttered against him.

"But I was thinking about it."

Charles nodded.

"I understand." Erik kept stroking him, his back, his head, his arms. "But surely you must've seen that I was thinking about it in order to... well... make you come real hard."

Charles snorfled. 

Erik leaned down and pressed a kiss against his hair. He rested his cheek against it. He was thinking of his heartbeat, slow and steady and soothing, a rhythym Charles could feel surround him. "Did it really look that threatening? Didn't you feel my... I mean... I was only thinking about how satisfying I thought it'd be for you."

Erik felt the shame before he heard the answer. "Once you thought about me wearing the helmet and being tied down, I didn't really see anything else, to be honest." Charles lifted his face to peek up at Erik. "I'm sorry."

"Oh you." Erik stroked through his hair. "It just means we won't do that. You don't have to be up for everything. You think I could ever be tied up? Not even for you, lovemuffin."

Charles snorted softly and leaned in to kiss him. "Maybe," he said, resting his forehead against Erik's, "we can take small steps. Scarves for now... or maybe the frame... That could be pretty hot." He nudged Erik's nose with his.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. And maybe we do need a safe word. Just in case."

"Good idea," Charles said, pressing light kisses to Erik's jawline. "What should it be?"

"Something you won't say in the throes of passion. So none of the words in the Element Song."

"Hm." Charles nodded and shifted so he sat in Erik's lap with his legs on either side. "How about just 'stop'?"

"You yell 'don't stop' a LOT, though," Erik said and nudged Charles' chin so he'd lift it and expose his throat for nibbling.

"True. It has to be something," Charles boke off to swallow drily at Erik's ministrations, "one wouldn't use in... uh... how about meerkat?"

"You called me a sexy well-hung meerkat just last night, darling," Erik reminded him and returned to his task.

"Ah. ... AH!... Yes. Hm. Maybe something German?"

"You couldn't pronounce it, I'd just think you're aroused to the point of shouting gibberish."

"Impertinent – but true," Charles said. He raked his hands through Erik's hair as Erik kept biting and sucking at his skin. "Saint George?"

Erik shoved him back slightly to look at him. "Oh please. You'll be yelling that in half an hour."

Charles looked down at him and kissed him so suddenly and passionately Erik fell against the headframe.

>>Charles! My back!<<

>>Oh sorry, love. Of course you need to keep off your back.<< With trained movements, Charles rolled them both over so he was once more on his back with Erik lying on top of him. He claimed Erik's mouth again and at long last tugged Eriik's briefs off with his feet. 

>>I got it. The one thing I'm sure to never yell unless things are going really downhill.<<

>>Pray tell,<< Erik thought back, groaning deeply into Charles' mouth when Charles moved his feet even further.

>>Mediocre.<<

>>I'm sure I don't even know what that means,<< Erik thought.

>>You wouldn't.<<

THE END


End file.
